Cyberpunkus Humanus
by Cujo T
Summary: What if the Harry Potter series was set in the Shadowrun world? What if Harry was a Cybernet Cowboy, rather than a wizard? What if you read it instead of the summary? Find out inside! --discont, I hate Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

_/ A/N: This is my first fic, and probably the only one I will ever write, unless people like my work for some reason grins. It's a Future-Harry fic with some cyberpunk thrown in as well, having read a lot of both HP and CyberPunk in my life, and seen some good implementation of technology into the Hogwarts world, although most have been abandoned. Without further ado, the fic! \_

ZooWEEEoaraow "Good morning, sir. The time is 4:45 AM, on the date July 31 2069. Happy 11th birthday" Harry's droid crooned, waking him from his (not quite restful) slumber.

"What's so great about my birthday anyway, huh? I mean, my spoiled-ass cousin gets every single thing he asks for, and then some, and what do I get? Nothing except the tools I ask for to help with their damn chores and repairing things, and that little cyberdeck they got to shut me up last year, other than that, NOTHING." Harry snapped back in response.

"Well you do put the tools to good use, upgrading my firmware and making yourself hacking components and such with that old electronics kit your cousin discarded after zapping the shit out of himself."

"True, and I suppose things could be worse. I mean, there was that one kid down the street who's parents jacked him into cyberspace and then yanked the plug out. Body lived, brain didn't. And at least I have some Mundane magiks to work with, more than most cowboys can say."

"I wouldn't know, sir."

"And for the last time, quit calling me sir! It makes me feel like a capitalist."

"Sorry si-- sorry, Harry."

With that, Harry got up, grabbed his cyberglasses (he didn't need them, no one really did any more, they're just a convenience, with a clock display, biological meters, etc. Voice activated as well, so he could easily pull up, for example, the electrical schematics for a pumped-up hoverboard to keep his cousin from beating the shit out of him) and looked about in dismay. He was in the basement, where he'd spent the last decade of his life, where there was an old computer terminal in the corner (2 terrahertz processer, so last century!), and piled up along the walls 4 deep and 10 high were the discarded toys of his 3-month-older cousin. He'd pulled down a few from the farthest-left and highest boxes, where some of the more recent items were kept, which was where he had found most of his electronical kit, laser welder and so on that Dudley had requested, used once, lopped off half a finger and never touched again, shortly after throwing it into a wall. It was lucky that Harry had such a natural gift in technology, as roughly ½ of all the items he relied on were busted when he found them.

On the other side of the room (If the door out were north, then the boxes would be east, and this would be west) was a series of hovershelves that he'd rigged up, capable of holding up a full 200 kilos without wavering. What Harry had done was, he scavenged about ten levitrons from some of Dudley's old hoverboards and daisy-chained them together so that they all pushed away from the ground with an obscene force and then bolted some steel rods he'd found lying around to the main foundations of the house and the hovershelves. There he kept everything of remote value to him, and several projects that he hadn't gotten around to finishing.

Finally, on the south wall was his bed, an old mattress of Dudley's that he had until getting that new NASA material bed. There was also a reclining chair sitting next to his (well, Dudley's, but he didn't use it) dedicated T3 internet connection, that he used whenever he was sure he had a few hours to spare. On the cybernet, he could be whoever he wanted, get whatever information he wanted, and since he was so intimate with the intricacies of the net, enter wherever he wanted. It was like a legal illegal state of mind, with the rush of all the information and such. He usually took the opportunity to download some more plans to his glasses as well, the more interesting, useful, and/or controversial the better.

He'd already gotten rid of all the restrictions of his cyberdeck and he was upgrading it with what little money he had. The cyberdeck had several settings, one power-intesive 3d one, which is what most people used, but it did hog power, and the Dursleys were not ones to waste power. The other setting most commonly used was the 2d setting, which hooked into his glasses and ran a guest OS. There were loads of little tweaks as well, such as being able to use it as a server for some netsite or another, earning him a bit of cashflow.

For the most part he just logged into a netServer that Beowulfed all the machines connected and paid per the hour, which was how he got the majority of his money. When cyberdecks are connected without anything visual they put all their power into processing and cooling, which takes far less electricity, so he didn't catch hell for that, _and_ he got money for it as well, which were used to upgrade his deck, getting him more money per hour ad infintum.

Having completed his little 'tour' of the basement, he asked the droid for the time (it was 5:00) and went upstairs.

_/ A/N: So how did you like it? This is only the first chapter of many, so stay tuned. If you don't like it (and I don't blame you) don't just say 'crap story, go die in a hole', actually say what you find wrong with the story ("MOAR TEXTS" would be acceptable cheesy grin). \_


	2. Chapter 2

_/ A/N: Well, I've got some spare time I guess, having kidney stones does that, so why not write another chapter? It's going to be slow for a few more chapters, then the plot will pick up, right now I'm just describing everything. \\_

Harry finished walking up the stairs into the ground floor of the house. He ended up in the hallway of their ecohouse, the ones they only finished developing ten years ago. These houses emit almost no greenhouse gasses, require very little electricity to run (he wondered for a moment why Uncle Vernon was so uptight about electric bills), and only costed like £10000 to buy, rather than the roughly £100000 of most houses in the area. They were a bit small, with only 2 stories and a basement, but for small families it was just fine. The top floor had three bedrooms and a bathroom (Dudley used the other room for the toys he still used), while the ground floor had the kitchen, the dining room, and the living room, as well as the entrance to the house and various closets for coats.

His adoptive (he assumed the were cajoled into it, they didn't appear to much like him) father/uncle was in the living room, sitting on the couch (why it was still supported he did not know, god knows he was 3 times the maximum weight) and watching the morning news.

"BOY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THIS EARLY? WERE YOU PLANNING ON STEALING OUR FOOD?" Harry's uncle shouted.

"No, I get up this early so I can fix you breakfast before you get up so you can eat it in bed," Harry said sarcastically. The sarcasm of which flew _right_ over his uncle's head, seeing as he went from 'evacuate the universe' red to 'boiled prune' red.

"Oh. Well, carry on then."

With that, he walked into the kitchen and hit the button to call his droid, who popped in.

"Make scrambled eggs for all of us, 24 sausage links, 25 rashers of bacon, and 3 pitchers of fresh-squeezed orange juice," Harry requested, which the droid set upon doing (Harry was only going to get 2 rashers and a piece of sausage, he'd sat down and calculated it one day). He flicked his eyes to the time readout, seeing that it was only 5:09:32 he sat down at the table, jacked his deck into his glasses, and downloaded a few new schematics (one was a new one, a card to make a public terminal completely untraceable with 2048 bit encryption AND overrid the cashcard requirements, making it completely free, which jacked into the 'ext' spot where you usually put extra peripherals like headsets) and a new monitor, one to check the proximity of a person behind you. 'That should keep people from tackling me from behind, I'll just jump over them' he though, chuckling slightly at the thought. Having finished with his downloading he did a quick disconnect, checked the time (5:19:47), and checked his droid's progress.

The droid had finished the rashers, got all but 4 of the sausages done, and had 10 normal-person plates of scrambled eggs, so about one serving for Vernon, one for Dudley, and 1/2 for Petunia (Harry always had his made last, in case the family woke up before he finished). He gave his droid a pat on the head-analogue and walked up to the bathroom, and started the sonic shower before anyone except Vernon, so he got a lot of power put into it, which blasted off most of the dirt. He checked around the room as well, deep in thought. People always assumed that all the walls would be chrome and shiny to high heaven, but it's just like they were 60 years ago, albeit a bit cleaner. There was a medicine cabinet over the sink, which had a mirror and some spare tooth-kit (as he liked to call it), disposable razors, and some 1/2 empty shaving cream.

He walked back downstairs, bumping into a yawning Dudley along the way (his alarm clock woke him up at 5:30).

"Ha(yawwwwwwn)rry, what the hell are you doing up and showered before me?"

"I happen to like waking up early, oh cousin dearest."

"And how the hell are you always so damn cheerful? Do you put some 'happy sugar' into your coffee or something?"

"I just sleep deeply, I guess."

They walked into the kitchen, where Petunia had laid out the table with the proper proportions, Vernon getting 6 plates, Dudley 5, and she and Harry with one plate each, along with two rashers and a piece of sausage, Dudley and Vernon fought over the remaining bits of meat. Harry, like usual, was competing with Dudley to see who could take finish their plate faster, with Vernon shouting encouragement to Dudley and Petunia looking on in dismay over the table she'd have to clean. Dudley won, as usual, and went upstairs to shower, while Vernon went off to work and Petunia got started clearing the table.

Harry went downstairs and started preparing to go down town. A friend of his (another Mundane) recommended him to a Magiks tutor, a guy who could teach him some simple spells, and he was also going to explore a bit and see if he could find a rumored CyberCowboy shop hidden in a back alley somewhere, where he could buy a new home-made deck so he could access non-mainstream sites where most of the fun schematics were to be had.

First though, he began the public terminal device he'd read about. It would need a laser welder (new they cost like £250, so he was lucky Dudley wanted one), a 300 turn coil (he'd just use a spinner for that), an electromagnetic inducer (they were in practically all levitrons, and he had like 200 hoverboards which all have 5 levitrons to keep them in the air), 10 PICchips (in anything that does anything, basically), various connectors, crystals, readouts, and both a cyberdeck to upload bypassing programs to and a computer terminal to program the firmware, or compile it if you were lazy. It took about 12 minutes, and with those 12 minutes he'd never have to spend hard-earned cash on public terminals, and he could run his own software on them to boot.

Returning to his original task of setting out, he started packing his rucksack with the usual provisions: cyberdeck, bank card, Kobra (a home-made taser), and some small foodstuff. He also grabbed a custom hoverboard he had made himself, which had a top speed of 65 KPH and a wicked flaming skull hologram he had programmed himself (it was one of his first projects, and one he held a special attachment to, he had created the hologram projector from basically scratch, with a dismantled 'My First HoloTV' for an idea on how to make one, with the ability to swap the hologram as well, and it could bypass any copyright protection made before 2066 and rip the disk) and hooked the terminal into the cyberNet server to get some extra money while he was gone. He also took about five minutes to set up the public terminal bypass (which was dubbed PTBYE) and downloaded it the cash bypass, and disguised it as a USB 3.0 thumb drive with thumb scanner.

Having finished all the preparations he checked his clock (7:03:28) and told his aunt and cousin he was going out, and not to expect him back till 7. Harry went outside, dropped his board, adjusted it slightly so the hologram was completely visible (they look quite strange when there's half a skull protruding from the pavement) and headed down town at roughly 20 KPH, getting there in about an hour. Harry looked around, there were about a half dozen shops around: 2 clothing shops (which Harry didn't care for, he could make his own), a sports shop (he made a mental note of that shop; he wanted to see if they had any air compressors), an electronics shop (they probably just had capacitors and such, nothing important), a software shop (he could just download any software on-line, no point), and a computer supplies store, which he went into.

Inside the shop were dozens of models of computers, from ultraportable decks that could fit in a cigarette case to mainframes so big they gave you a small teleporter to bring it into whatever room you plan on keeping it in that have enough speed and power to hold an entire model of the world with better physics than real life, and cost roughly £999999999.99. The things that interested Harry the most, however, were the deck upgrades, things like ram and processors. There was a 5 Petahertz processor that only costed about £40 that he grabbed, and 5 Exabyte ram for only £20, a nice bargain. He had £120 in his bank, probably more since his terminal's been on-line for an hour. He looked around for things he could install right away, and saw a set of hologoggles for £60. Having decided these were what he wanted, he went up to a till and paid.

After going back outside he found a bench in a slightly secluded area, next to a small tree and a public terminal with cyberNet access, and sat down, opening up his cyberdeck as he went.

"Okay, unwrap the CPU, check the instructions... okay, no overclocking... slot in the fan, put the CPU on the heat sink, insert copious amounts of thermal grease, insert the lot into deck... bootstrapping... Okay, the CPU's in. Take the ram out of the anti-static bag, slot it in, lift the catch... The ram's in fine. Defrag the memory... Done. Perfect, now just close the deck back up.. Wait, switch jumper i to 4. All right. Rescrew the deck, and done." he said in a monotone (hey, a monotonous monotone monologue), then quickly linked it to his glasses and booted it into 'new hardware' mode to ensure everything was working.

As it all was, he decided to test the PTBYE on the terminal he was sitting next to. He stood and plugged the bypass into the EXT jack on the machine, and knew it worked; the screen flashed blue twice and the 'money inserted' read 'MAINTAINENCE MODE' rather that '£0.00'.

'Okay then, let's see what this baby can DO!' he thought, and jacked his deck into the PTBYE's EXT port, turning it on to 'desktop mode with external screen'. The terminal's screen flashed to Harry's desktop, Ubuntu Zesty Zinger. He quickly opened a terminal and ran 'ifconfig' to see the machine's IP and then tried to check the machine's CPU speed (only 20 terahertz!) and disk space. 200 terabytes free of a 250 TB drive, because of all the advertisements. He decided make the machine better so he did a quick Google search 'installing Linux on a public terminal with a PTBYE' and downloaded the proper files. He synced the ISO onto the PTBYE, removed his deck, and rebooted the machine. It went directly into 'Ubuntu Public Terminal edition live CD', so he quickly clicked on 'install' and then went through the whole webwork, to get it to look like the normal 'GovOS' except with perks, like no need for money, no adverts, and no restrictions, and if anyone typed in the password ('audacity', but don't tell anyone) then it goes back to Ubuntu. He quickly set up a daemon to connect it to the cyberNet Beowulf server he usually used (hey, why not make some money?) and booted it into the GovOS, removing all traces of access.

He then checked the time (9:23:14) and started walking to the Mundane tutor's addressee. It took about 7 minutes, and when he walked to the door it opened, about 3.5 seconds before he went to knock. At the door was a man, rougly 6.5 foot tall, with a very long beard and a large pointy hat.

"Hello Harry, my name is Albus Dumbledore. I'll be your tutor for today."


	3. Chapter 3

_/ A/N: Nothing important this time, just some bits of filler and humour \\_

"Hello Harry, my name is Albus Dumbledore. I will be tutoring you today." the man (presumably named 'Albus Dumbledore') said, with an outstretched hand.

Harry shook his hand. Albus' grip was firm, but not overtly strong, so he was a leader,probably by mind more than force (Harry had learned to read people from how they shake hands).

"Nice to meet you," Harry said, "A friend of mine has been recommending you since I told him about my minute Mundane skills."

"Ah yes, Neville has told me a bit about you. What exactly can you do with your magiks?"

At this, Harry conjured a small fireball in his hand, then made it fly around the alley and into Albus' beard, whereupon it vanished.

"Are you sure you aren't an Adept? That is some fairly difficult magic, you know."

"Yes I'm sure, if I was an Adept that fireball wouldn't have vanished when it reached your beard."

"True. Well, there's no point standing out in the cold, is there? Come on inside, we're just about to start a class in conjuration."

Harry followed Albus (who he decided was a nice fellow) inside, into a room that appeared to be bigger than his entire house, which wouldn't have been all that difficult, considering. Inside there was a haphazard formation of chairs, from threadbare armchairs to incredibly plush and overfilled couches. There were also about 10 other people more or less his age, though he only recognized 4 of them. The four he recognized were Neville, Ron, Hermione, and Luna, all of whom were 11 or due to be so within a year... There were also a few people he knew from reputation, he'd been talking with Neville about being Mundane and he went ON and ON about these classes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The classes moved past at an inhuman rate, but Harry learned quite a bit as well, and he walked out at 3:29:52 with the ability to conjure up tables and chairs, and the process of conjuring anything wasn't as hard as it was back in the 20th century, all you had to do was concentrate and say a word with special meaning to you and ·pop· there it was. Of course, the more complex it was the more skill you needed to get it to work properly, and the larger it was the more drained you got, so Albus recommended they practice conjuring smallish things until their reserves enlarged to where they didn't feel anything, then move up. He also taught them how to remove conjured things from existence, just 'feel' the energy running back into you. Sadly, there is a slight loss of energy, but as long as you practice it a lot it goes from P loss down to .0005 when Albus did it. Adepts lost nothing whatsoever and they could make things like PLANETS with a bit of concentration, but you couldn't just 'overflow' into Adept, you had to have Mundane grandparents on both sides, and Mundane parents and that was just enough to get you a P chance. Your best bet would be to have Mundane (at LEAST) people in your family for 5 generations.

Harry set out for any back alley he could find, figuring that was the most likely place to find illegal shop items, black/grey market things. The cops assumed no-one would be stupid enough to buy things illegally in broad day light, so that was the best time to buy things since police plants were far and few between until it got dark. As he walked around, looking for the 'deck and bones' logo he'd seen while exploring some less than scrupulous netSites that had slipped through his deck's filters. After half an hour of searching he was about to give up when he saw, above a small set of stairs leading downwards, smeared in months, or even years, of grime, the 'deck and bones'! Trying not to get his hopes too high (and failing) he went down the stairs...

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

And into the brightest lights he had ever seen. Well, not exactly 'seen' due to the glare, but you know what I mean (What was that sound? Oh, just the 4th wall being broken). After his eyes adjusted a little, he could see that it was actually just a scanner flashing him to disorient him and probably see if he was a cop. Deciding he wasn't, the scanner flew off to a remote alcove on the ceiling and Harry got to really look around. It was cleaner (by far) than the outside would make it look, and he was sure that they had a Mundane or Adept come in and create a few expansions since he saw one of the massive, world-sim holding computers in a corner and there really wasn't enough room from the outside to hold one. There was also a person sitting in a chair behind a small counter, and some softwarez on some bolted-on shelves on the walls. On the wall opposite of the one he come in through, there was a door that read "KEEP OUT ON PAIN OF PAIN". Harry rolled his eyes; that was a pop culture reference from an old novel. In the middle of the room was a card table with a few deck bypasses on it.

"How may I help you?" The person behind the counter asks.

"I was looking for an un-authed access bypass for my deck, if possible. Also, could you update the firmware on my glasses?" The un-authed access bypass was the bit of hardware required to allow a cowboy to access netSites outside of the MainStream (jargon for the authorized flow of data to consumer, non-modified, decks), so he could look at the more interesting pirate sites, get better instructions for making his own cyberspace sims, and so on. The only way he could access pirate servers before was via word of mouth, with IP's handed around on pieces of paper.

"We certainly can, for a small charge of £10, for Blancdiscs."

"That's no problem, here they are." Harry said, while handing over the things he'd requested updated. The person disappeared into the backroom, leaving Harry to himself for about ten minutes. He took the chance to look at a few of the warez, and saw one that really caught his eye. 'Design your own cybergames! With this very easy-to-use SDK, you can be programming, designing, and even playing your own games in less than a month of learning!' It was only £15, which he was sure the terminal back at the Dursley's (he never thought of that place as home) had earned double or treble. He put it on the counter, and when the guy came back from the backroom with his stuff he paid him the £25 total.

Glad that he'd finally found a cowboy shop, he marked it on a new app in his glasses, GPSMap. While he was looking at his glasses' update, he also checked the time, 4:13:42, and decided to head back to the Dursley's. He decided to just walk rather than use his board, and as he walked he practiced conjuring things, little 'sculptures' he created in his mind to get better at precise conjuration. Just as he was about to walk in the door, he decided to try different colours, so he pictured a pig wearing a frilly tutu with a blonde wig and ·POP· it shot through the door. 'Whoops, better not put as much force into it next time...'

"BOY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" his uncle shouted

"SORRY! I'll fix that now!" which he did, in about 2.5 seconds. It was just a bit of wood, all though under a electromicroscope one or two of the atoms might appear differently.

_/ Well, you aren't going to be getting much more from me for a day or two, I've obliterated writer's block, and I am about to introduce you lot reading to the cyberNet.\\_


	4. Chapter 4

_/ AN: DAMMIT! Stupid thing crashed RIGHT WHEN I SAVED. So you got this postponed even LONGER, since I didn't get to save it\\_

After bopping back in through the back door (when Harry's uncle was angry he was ANGRY) he snuck down into the basement, switching on a few of the locks he had made from old electronic toys as he went. His uncle really didn't mind what he did, as long as he fixed things when they broke (Harry got a rather nasty shock when the TV broke, literally and figuratively).

He decided to check on the terminal he had hacked earlier. Jacking his deck into the slot behind his ear (those surgeries were REALLY expensive, a good chunk of his inheritance went to that), he also plugged it into the T3 line in the wall and sat down. Bracing himself slightly, he set his deck to 'Jacked In' and switched it on.

Suddenly, his vision (even when he closed his eyes) was filled with dancing colours, for what felt like an eternity, though it was only for 2.3 seconds, as he was alerted to when it faded to the view of his desktop. Looking around for a second, he tried to remember all the spoken commands. The one for connecting was... Ah!

"Connect on wwwx-terminal-3132 using port 51234 with user harry and password owns"

The view flickered for a second, and suddenly he was standing in front of the terminal, mentally. He concentrated on the machine's peripherals for a second, and saw that someone was using it, according to the camera installed above the screen physically. He was paying through the nose, directly into Harry's bank account (the government has like 100,000 of these interspersed around London, they won't miss one, right?). He appeared to be looking at normal computer parts on eBay, and Harry caught him bidding on one so he must be logged in... And now he's not. Harry quickly set up a 'You have been kicked, please log back in' message, and now got his eBay details. He quickly made a copy of the poor guy's bank card (he had it plugged into the machine in order to pay Harry, though he didn't know that) for 'experimental' purposes, and jacked out. No need to stay any longer than necessary.

He decided to see what the 'upgraded' firmware did to his programs, so he said the command 'programs'. He sort of 'flicked' along a few thousand miles (or so it felt) and stopped in front of a massive block of icons. Most of them he had installed himself, all though the last few were new. One was to overclock his new processor (while it couldn't be overclocked physically most of them come with software to overclock it via software), and another was for CowboyNet connection. There were a few other that he didn't recognize, and he decided not to punch them until he had tested the CowboyNet. Thinking the 'activate' command made his hand burn blue with the activate energy (it takes a bit of extra power to do all the fancy stuff, but hey, it looks pretty cool). When he punched the little cowboy hat icon the world about him vanished, making the universe flicked for a second, and when he re-opened his eyes, he was standing at a search line for 'Google' except the 'o's had cowboy hats on them, and underneath it it said 'Google Cowboy Edition'. Harry shrugged, who else would allow cowboy searches? Thinking for a second, he decided he wanted to read so he said "Search cyberglasses book". It took all of .00000009 seconds to load, and there were about 1,000,000 options.

He walked along, looking for anything to catch his eye when he thought he saw a glimpse of his name. Looking closer, he saw that it was an entire series 8 books long about some lad with his name. He downloaded the ".archive" file with all 8 books inside it, went back to his home desktop and unarchived the file. There was also a small .text file snuck in amongst the .ebook files, which he opened. It said, along with a huge amount of 'ó' and 'ô', that these were ripped by a lad named 'cujo' and that they were written on actual events. Closing the .text file he opened the first one, paging through it. His eyes widened as he realised that EVERY SINGLE ONE of the names were after one of his friends. None of them knew he was a cowboy, so it wasn't a prank... Shrugging, he uploaded them to his glasses and jacked out.

He happened to glance at his glasses, and was startled to find out it was already 8. He snuck back upstairs, hoping there were some leftovers. Sadly, he was too slow. 'Ah well,' he though, 'I can just use that little teleporter I rigged up to buy food from the supermarket.' He had organized an entire system of teleporters in the local supermarket, and anyone could teleport in a list of whatever they needed and their GreenGots Bank Number, and within 10 minutes everything in the list would be delivered straight to your teleporter. Thinking he didn't want too much, he wrote in 'a ham sandwich' and his bank number and sent it up, and about 10 seconds later a sandwich popped up, along with a note saying 'All food free to our biggest moneymaker'. He grinned and ate the entire sandwich in less than 30 seconds.

Harry decided to lay down and read the books apparently based on him. The first one took him about 20 minutes, as he began to sort of... remember what had happen. He was actually QUOTING a book he had not READ, as far as he knew. And there was the occasional line where a voice in his head said 'That's not how it happened!' and inserted his own line. After finishing the second book, in 10 minutes, he realized he was saying 'It was a basilisk' when he got to the bit where Miss Norris was hung. Flicking to the end he saw it WAS, and went on to the next book, with slight apprehension. The instant he opened the first page he got a shock, his mind told him exactly who did what where why. The 4th wasn't much better, except he didn't even have to open it. When he went to open the fifth book, he thought for a second and got that, the sixth, and the seventh all in one massive headache (remembering 7 years you didn't participate in hurts), not to mention everything up till his 'previous iteration's death, and a few memories of the afterlife. 'Well... fuck.' He thought. Thinking for a second, he drifted off to sleep...

**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**

_/A/N: We'll be switching into first person here, along with being a pivotal point in this fic. Note: bold is 1st-iteration Harry, normal is 2nd-iteration Harry\\_

And into the strangest dream he had ever had,** except for the one where I learned I had Metamorphagi powers**... Wait, those aren't my memories, they're 1st iteration-me memories. **But we are the first iteration, aren't we?** Wait, this is really fucking confusing. What's happening? **Okay Harry, just get your bearings...** I'M BLOODY 2 PEOPLE AT ONCE, WHAT BEARINGS DO YOU WANT? **Well think of it this way, at least we can use 'we' instead of 'he' now... **Whatever. **Oh by the way, thanks to the large amount of magic we have due to our combination, we're what you people call "Pure Adept". **Seriously? That much magic? (note: pure adept is where they literally have more magic than blood, hence the name) **Yes, unfortunately the massive amount of magic due to our... 'melding' has led to both magical imprints being brought to the strongest's area, and I am the strongest. **What the hell are we.. are you on about? **Sorry to tell you this, but we are going back to when I was 11! **Err. This isn't a dream is it? **No. It isn't. But as you're basically me re-incarnated, you shouldn't have TOO much difficulty settling in. **You do realize I can't do any wanded magic? **That... could be a problem. DO NOT DO ANY WANDLESS MAGIC, unless our lives depend on it.** Won't you be in control? **No, sadly, you'll be in control, though I'll always be staring straight through your eyes. Furthermore, you will be sort of... guided by my thoughts. I dunno how to really explain it, not having done this before.** Well that makes 2 of us, doesn't it?** Again, sorry. Well, you will inherit my full knowledge of everything, so you won't have much of a problem on tests...** What are you implicating, that I cheat?** No, I already did the work so it isn't cheating. By the way, you will be waking up in 3... 2... 1...**

_/AAAAAAND you're gonna kill me for the cliffy. If I hadn't had stopped here, however, I would've ended up making this a 100K word story in 1 chapter ;)\\_


	5. Chapter 5

_/a.n: Sorry for the lack of updates, RL has kept me rather busy! I swear I'm not gonna abandon this fic. **bold** is iteration-1 Harry, italics is iteration-2 Harry thinking. iteration-1 Harry ONLY thinks. He can't speak.\_

Harry came to in a train station, which was odd since trains haven't been used since around 2060 when teleporters became common place. **That's because we're in 1980, genius.** _True, but don't be rude! I thought you said we'd be coming to your 11th birthday?_ **You do realize this is not a very commonly studied subject, don't you? **_Oh, good point. So where do we go from here? _**That should be on your ticket, which is as I recall in your pocket.**_ Where the HELL is platform 9¾? Do you just run at the bloody partition between platforms 9 and 10?_ **Yes, actually. You know, there's a funny story about that--** _I DON'T BLOODY WELL CARE!_ **Yeesh, rude. Well, your wand is in your pocket. When you get through the partition look through my memories for some simple spells and try some in a dark corner somewhere, there is a whistle blown 10 minutes before the train leaves. Speaking in your mind takes a load of energy which I need to recover, so wake me when we get to the school, ok?**With this Harry felt the connection severed, and walked off towards the platform. Trying to figure out if H1, as he'd taken to calling his past self, was taking the piss or not, he tried to find a Wizard family. It took him about ten seconds to find a family with a cart loaded with much the same things as he had (trunk, animal, etc.). Walking up, he asked "Are you going to Hogwarts?"

"Well, our son is." The steel-blond Alpha Male responded

"How do you get to the bloody train? We-- I've been wandering around for half an hour trying to find this 'platform 9¾' bullshit."

"You run at this wall, you stupid mudblood."

"I'm not a mudblood. My father is from one of the oldest wizarding families in Europe, the Potters. Just because he ran and betrayed the Dark Lord doesn't make me any less pure."

"YOU'RE HARRY POTTER?"

"Yes, I am."

"Meet my son, Draco Malfoy. DRACO, COME BACK HERE AT ONCE."

With this, the son (who did not look too healthy, if I might add, no human should be that pale) came running back, sparing a glance at Harry, looking at his father expectantly, then taking a double-take at Harry's scar.  
"Are you Harry Potter?", the stupid boy (who's name, Harry gathered, was Draco) asked

"Yes, you stupid boy. Now, I must be off, I shall speak to you later."

With that he moon-walked through the divider and walked to an unattended room on the train, after stashing his trunk under it. Deciding to try out wanded spells, he took his wand out and tried "Colloportus". Not surprisingly, it didn't work, so he was forced to do some wandless Mundane magic, to get total privacy while he worked getting his wand to work FOR him rather than AGAINST him. Thinking no harm could come from doing so, he decided to channel half of his energy into the wand, and luckily there are very good wards on the Hogwarts train, since that resulted in one of the largest energy dispersals he'd ever seen or heard of. Luckily, that kind of forced the wand into submission, since every spell he tried after that worked out rather well. Shortly after that he realized that it would look suspicious if every spell he did after school started worked, but he figured that as Harry Potter (from iteration one) he could just say he'd had loads of private tutoring.

_/a.n: sorry to cut it off so soon, but I'm actually kinda sick and don't feel up to typing. School's started again as well, so my chapters might not be out as often as I'd like. I'll probably edit this chapter as well, so look forward to new juicy bits!\_


End file.
